Kyouya's Perfect Match
by itspatriciaaa
Summary: Kyouya was assigned to take over this particular company deal. Until he was in charge of baby sitting an ash-blonde beauty from Italy! Going toe-to-toe with this Italian lady, has Kyouya finally met his perfect match? A side of the shadow king you wouldn't miss, watch how Kyouya's breath be taken away by Mizuki Ami! KYOUYA X OC
1. Chapter 1 , The Italian Beauty

"Well, everyone. That was another profitable club meeting. Until tomorrow." At least today ended earlier than usual.

"Oh, are you going somewhere today _oka-san_?" There goes Tamaki's stupid way of addressing me. Why can't he just call me Kyouya..

"Ah, I'm going to attend one of Father's meeting in his place. So, I'll have to go ahead. Until tomorrow, everyone." And with that, I just went out the host club door.

As everyone knows, The Ootori Family specializes in Medical Field in business. Although I am the youngest of my brothers, that doesn't stop me from being better than them. And in the process of that, I must obey whatever Father wishes me to do so.

"Tachibana, Is the car ready?"

"Yes, Young Master"

As I get into the car, Flipping every page of the documents that I received from father. So, I'm meeting with the heir of Mizuki Enterprises, huh?

Mizuki Enterprises, one of the leading names in Multimedia Business. Although they were first founded abroad, they decided to invest in Japan by partnering with the Ootori group. Advertisements for our Hospitals must be one of Father's reasons on why he was so willing to let me go in his place.

"Honda, Where are we going to meet this _heir_ of Mizuki Enterpises?"

"At The Peninsula Hotel, Young Master. I also received information that the heir has arrived just shortly at the Meeting Place"

"I see. How long until we get there, AIjima?"

"In 5 more minutes Young Master"

Ah, good. Because I don't want to mess this meeting up by being late.

"Young Master, We are here" Aijima calmly said.

"Good, Escort me to the meeting place"

Ah, The Peninsula Hotel. At least they have a good sense to pick this High-Class hotel to meet up with. They sure know how to make an impression.

"Young Master, They are inside. Let us go"

Moment of truth, I will be finally seeing the Heir of the Mizuki Enterpises.

"Welcome. Thank you for gracing us with your presence _Ootori-san_. "

"My pleasure to be here as well, Sayuri-san." Sakurada Sayuri. The secretary of the Heir. She was the one who contacted Father about this deal. Around her late 20's, Medium length hair in the color brown.

"May I introduce to you, The heir of the Mizuki Enterprises – _Mizuki Ami-sama_."

"A pleasure to meet you Kyouya Ootori."

This is the heir of the Mizuki Enterprises? I'm quite surprised. This young girl? Mizuki Ami, heir to the Mizuki Enterprises. Around 5'4 in height, has a very fair complexion with long ash-blonde hair. With eyes as blue as sapphire. I never thought I'd say this but, She is Beautiful.

"Ootori-san?" she repeated.

"Ah, My Apologies Mizuki-san. It's a real pleasure to meet you too." I can't believe I just stood there, in awe of her beauty.

"It's okay ootori-san, shall we discuss about the partnership?" she smiles at me not just with her lips but also with her eyes. I've never praised anyone's beauty as far as I did to her.

Now that we are discussing about the partnership of Ootori-Mizuki deal, I can pretty much say that the deal is flawless. All that I need to do now is seal the deal, and report back to Father. This is the opportunity that I can assure father that everything will be in perfect place.

It's been an hour now, and we have finally set everything in.

"Ootori-san, We also wanted to discuss something else with you," Sayuri-san added, "Mizuki-sama wil be transferring to Ouran by tomorrow. She will be in the same classes as you are, by request of the Chairman, Mizuki-sama's father."

Well, that I didn't knew, I guess Father is testing me on how I will comply to the needs of our clients.

"That would be absolutely splendid, Sayuri-san, Shall I pick up Ami-san tomorrow for school then? I can give her a tour while we're at it" I smiled towards the blonde beauty.

"Lovely, Then 7am it is at this Hotel. We still haven't worked out which mansion to stay. So for now, I will be residing here in the peninsula, if you don't mind ootori-san." Ami answers with delight.

"Then 7am it is. Thank you for this wonderful meeting. Until tomorrow, Ami-san, Sayuri-san." And with that, I left the hall.

"Honda, Tachibana. You must definitely wake me up tomorrow . You all know that I have a habit of sleeping in.. late."

"Y-yes, Young Master."

And with that I headed back home.


	2. Chapter 2, Kyouya, Ami and the Host Club

*Alarm Rings*

I can hear faint calling of my name.. who is it?

"Kyouya –sa…."

Who?

"Oi, Tachibana, its your turn to wake up the young master!" I can hear Aijima scolding Tachibana.. What's will all the ruckus?

"The Young Master must wake up early, We must pick up Ami-Sama as well!"

OH. Right. Mizuki Ami, the Heir to the Mizuki Enterprises… If I remember correctly she was supposed to transfer to Ouran.. when was it? Ah… today. TODAY.

"Aijima, Tachibana, Honda. You can be quiet, I'm awake now." Well at least I had to wake up extra early today, thanks to Sayuri-san and Mizuki-san.

"Young Master, we have prepared your breakfast, clothes and car. We will be waiting outside" with that the trio left my room.

Ah, Yes. Mizuki Ami will be transferring to Ouran today. What are the odds that we'll have the same classes. and activities. I guess I'll have to show her to Tamaki and the rest too. Its already 6am, I should probably get ready now.

*after 45 min*

"Aijima, Let's take our leave. We have to pick up Mizuki-san at the hotel. Take us straight to Ouran afterwards. Not a minute late, do you understand?" I want everything to be perfect. Nothing can ruin this day.

"Understood, Young Master" Aijima replied calmly.

It's about time we got to the hotel, Finally were here.

As I got out of the car, MIzuki came out of the hotel entrance. As expected, everything this girl wears sure looks good on her. She'll be the new toy everyone would want to play with in Ouran.

"Good Morning Mizuki-san, We arrived just in time. Did you have a good night's sleep?" I asked her sweetly

"Good Morning too Kyouya-san. Yes, I had a restful night. I woke up early though. I seem to be a little excited in attending Ouran with you" she smiles her best at me.

"That's good to know. Shall we?" as I point into the car.

Her sweet honey-dew scent fills the whole car that even I couldn't help but get drawn to.

"I'm absolutely sure that you will love Ouran Private Academy. There are many clubs to choose from, and activities to do. But if I remember correctly, we will be together most of the time, yes?" I ask her while we were on the way to school.

"Ah yes. By my Father's orders and Yoshio-san's as well. But it turns out that we have the same interests. Since I lived in Italy, it is rare to hear anyone speak fluent English. I also like science – particularly in the field of Physics." She answers

"Young Master, Mizuki-sama, we have arrived at Ouran" Honda interrupts us.

"Splendid Honda. Shall I take you on your Campus tour, Ami-san?" I smile by best business smile towards this Italian beauty.

"My pleasure, Kyouya-_kun_" she smiles back

As expected, all eyes were on us. Imagine me, A hot, glasses guy walking with this Italian princess. Most people would probably think that we are to be betrothed. As long as this exposure brings benefit to the Ootori family, then I have no complains.

As we continue through the school grounds, I show her where the classes are held, club activities, and more. I take it that she Is impressed about how this school, Ouran Academy, runs. As expected of the Suoh Family, perfection is their top priority.

*bell rings*

"Ah, that's our cue to attend our classes. Let us go, Ami-san" I politely say.

"Call me Ami. I like it much better than with honorifics" she answers back

"Ami it is." As I point the way to our class.

As our homeroom teacher introduce Ami to everyone, The boys' eyes lit up with awe, the girls chatter and murmur about how beautiful she is. Well what else could sound anymore cliché than this.

"Ami-san, You will be seated next to Kyouya-kun. Kyouya-kun, please get along with Ami-san, nee?" Shibata-sensei looked at me.

"Very well sensei." Oh I'll be getting along with her, alright.

"Yorushiku onegai shimasu, Kyouya-kun" she sits beside me, and flashes her perfect teeth.

At this point, any guy would say, "can she get any more interesting?" or "she's perfect" but not me. Indeed, I found her beautiful – But I am more interested in how she will bring more profit to the Ootori business.

*After a whole day of classes, Bell rings*

"Kyouya-kun," Ami asks, "Do you have any club activities after class?"

"Ah, yes. I am part of the Ouran High School Host Club."

"A host club? That sounds very interesting. But I never thought you'd join such a club…"

"I beg your pardon?"

"You look more like a Math club or a Science club type of student" she grins at me

Is she insulting me or complimenting me?

I laugh saying "Most people would say that to me as well, but I have various reasons to join this club"

"Is that so? If you don't mind, Can I tag along with you?" she leans over me, eager to see the club.

"As you wish" I smile at her and lead her to the third music room.

As we come upon the third music room door, the club choruses and says,

"Welcome to the Host Club!"

"Arara! KYOUYA! I've missed you!" Exclaims Tamaki, running towards me like an Idiot.

"Tamaki, I have a guest."

"Oh my, Who is lovely lady you brought with you?" as Tamaki courtesy towards Ami, I roll my eyes with his flashy way of introducing himself.

"Nice to meet you, I am Mizuki Ami" She smiles towards Tamaki

"AHH~! A bright shimmering smile you have there, Princess!"

"Tamaki, this is Mizuki Ami – Heir to Mizuki Enterprises. She is also Ootori's business partner." I gesture her away from Tamaki.

"Ohh! Mizuki enterprises! I've heard of that! Its also one of mama's partners in fashion advertising!" the twins echoes from behind Tamaki.

"Hikaru, Kaoru. This is Mizuki Ami. She is the heir and daughter of the chairman of Mizuki Enterprises. Ami-san, this is Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin."

"Nice to meet you, Hikaru-san, Kaoru-san" and again, she smiles her best smile towards these twins.

"She's really pretty Kyouya-senpai" Kaoru whispers to my ear along with a mischievous wink.

"and now Ami-san, Let me introduce to you the rest of the Host Club members," as I continue, I introduce the other members. "Ami-san this is Suoh Tamaki. He is the manager of this club, the son of the superintendent suoh and the 'prince' and number 1 host of the host club"

"A pleasure to meet you Ami-san" Tamaki kisses Ami's right hand

"The pleasure is mine as well Tamaki-san" she smiles back.

"Next is Haninozuku Mitsukuni and Morinizuka Takashi of 3-A, The seniors of this club. Hani-senpai is our loli-shota type and mori-senpai is our wild type hosts. Both of their families are well known for centuries of Karate,Judo and Kendo. They are also cousins" I point her to Hani and Mori-senpai.

"Ami-chan! Let's eat cake nee? AH! I'll show you my bun-bun too!" Hani-senpai clings to the forever silent Mori-senpai.

"Yes! I most definitely will later!" she smile towards the two.

*bunbun, referring to hani-senpai's plush bunny*

After that I introduced her to Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Ami-san, These are the Hitachiin twins. Their mother Yuzuha Hitachiin.,is the famous fashion designer. I believe that you have business with them too, yes?" I ask her.

"Yes, Yuzuha-san. We partnered with her concerning her clothing line. You must be her sons, yes?" she looks towards the twins

"Yep! We are the Hitachiin brothers! We sometimes model her collections when there is a fashion show upcoming " the two grins at her.

"I'd love to watch one of her fashion shows! Do invite me if there is one coming."

"sure! We'd send you tickets" Hikaru flashes his peace sign towards her.

Now that the twins are done, Haruhi Is left standing.

"Ami-san, This is Fujioka Haruhi. He is our special scholar student. Due to some circumstances, we decided to take her in the club. He is our 'natural' type kind of host" as I escort Ami-san to Haruhi.

"Nice to meet you Ami-san!" Haruhi calmly greets her.

"Nice to meet you too Haruhi-kun! Impressive, you are on the scholarship program. You must be very talented and smart"

"Ah, not really. I just study well" Haruhi shyly comments.

"Well, Tamaki. My guest is here to observe the club. If you don't mind, I will be serving her the whole club period. If you'll excuse us."

"Oh okay. That's no problem. Until later, Ami-Hime." Tamaki gestures

"You have very interesting club mates, Kyouya-kun. They seem to respect you very much"

"Well, I am the vice-manager of the club, though I feel as if I am the one solely running the club. That idiot Tamaki founded it. But I run the whole thing" I proudly say.

"I can see that you are very competitive in terms of managing things. You are also the class representative as well. It would be an honour to work by your side.. If I can keep up with you" she shifts her angel-like tone to a more serious one.

"I'd be delighted to see you try, Ami" I answered back jokingly, but with a hint of seriousness. "Now, shall we enjoy this tea?"

"I'd be delighted to" she smiles back

**Taunting Kyouya by hinting that she will try to level up with him in terms of grades and class standing, Mizuki Ami is making her move! Could this Italian beauty be hiding more than just a pretty face? Looks can kill, but not for kyouya! What will kyouya feel about this Italian beauty in the upcoming chapters? Stay tuned to find out! :D**

(AFTERWORD)

-Hello Minna-san! I am Patricia, Creator of this Kyouya X OC fanfic. I update my fiction everyday, so you can be rest assured that this fanfic will be going smoothly! Reviews and PM's are very much welcome. Thanks and have fun reading this Fic! xx


	3. Chapter 3, Hail the Princess

*at the Ootori household, dinner time*

"Kyouya, have you been following my orders diligently?" Father suddenly asks me at the dinner table

"Yes father, I have been escorting Ami-san the past 2 days already. " I answer

"Good. Remember, she is the heir to the Mizuki Enterprises. Do whatever you need to do to gain her favour, not only in you, but in investing long time in the Ootori corporat ion. Am I clear kyouya?"

"Yes, Father."

I'm doing everything I can to please my Father, even though I know I will have tough competition with my brothers with succeeding in the Ootori family business, Who knows? As long as I'm doing everything my Father wishes, then I have a chance of succeeding over my brothers.

*phone rings*

"Yes, this is Ootori Kyouya speaking."

"Ootori-san? Sayuri desu."

"Hai, Sayuri-san? Do you need something?"

"Yes, Ami-sama would like to invite you to a launching party, For tomorrow at 8pm."

"Sure Sayuri-san, I can attend to the party tomorrow."

"Ami-sama says that she wanted you to be her escort, It is a black tie event Kyouya-san."

"A black tie event? I see. I shall take note in that. Okay Sayuri-san, I will inform father of this. Please send my regards to Ami-san. "

"Thank you for accepting Kyouya-san. Until tomorrow then." And with that Sayuri-san drops the call.

A launching party, huh? Black Tie event no less. I should expect high-ranking people to be in this party. Wjat a great way to find more investors for the company. This girl sure knows how to attract people.

*the next day*

"Tamaki, I will have to leave early today. I'm attending Mizuki Enterprises' Launching Party later. I thought you should know." I told tamakai while we were still in the club.

"Kyouya, you've been giving much attention to this Ami-san. I feel jealous." Tamaki pouts

"She is an important person to the Ootori Business, nonetheless she is also an important person in the business world." I answer back

"Nee nee, Kyo-chan. She's really pretty. And she's kind too! She sent over different kinds of cakes at our place yesterday!" Hani-senpai interrupts

"She what?" I ask

"It's true Kyouya-senpai. She also sent us different new gadgets to play with." The twins choruses at me

Well that's surprising. I never thought she'd do that, especially that she just met the host club members.

"Tamaki, did Ami send you anything?" as I look towards Tamaki

"Ah, yes. She sent me a truck full of Commoner Ramen. Please say I said thank you!" Tamaki smiles like an idiot at me

How did she even know what everyone likes? She must be planning something. But I just cant figure out what.

"Haruhi, did she..?" I glance over at haruhi.

"Hmm? Oh yea that's right. A mobile chef came into our place yesterday and served…. Ootoro." She suddenly spaces out and somehow blushes. Ah, the naïve Haruhi who always falls into the 'ootoro' trick.

"SHE DID THAT?! Did you eat a lot my daughter?!" Tamaki suddenly goes over to Haruhi

I never expected Ami to do that. I guess she was gaining favour of the club, to get them to like her. But how did she know what everyone likes? Could she have sources of her own?

"Anyways Tamaki, its about time I leave. I still have to get ready for the party."

"Oh okay. Send our regards to Ami-san,kyouya." And with that I bid everyone goodbye.

So this launching party will be start of the Mizuki Enterprises breakthrough. I guess its no surprise that they are working fast, Like they say, Strike while the iron is hot.

*At the Launching Party*

"Ah Yoshio-san. Welcome." Ah, The chairman of Mizuki Enterprises. Mizuki Ryuu. Also the father of Ami. In his mid 40's, same height as father's and currently the one who manages international affairs of his company.

"Thank you for having us here, Ryuu-san" Father answers as I bow before Ryuu-san.

"You must be Ootori Kyouya-kun. Ami has told me about you. Your credentials are splendid. I see why Ami is very interested in you." What does he mean by 'interested' in me? This girl sure says a lot of unnecessary things.

"Thank you, Ryuu-san. I'm honoured to have gained the favour of you and ami-san" I answer back politely.

"My daughter will be down shortly. Shall we talk further, Yoshio-san?"

"I'll be honoured to, Ryuu-san. Kyouya.." father whispers to me, "Excellent work. You know what to do with Ami."

"Yes, Father."

I guess he meant that I should be a gentleman, and escort this italian lady the best I can. I feel like I'm baby sitting someone my age.

*microphone clears*

"and now, Let us welcome, the Heir of Mizuki Enterprises, The daughter of Chairman Ryuu – Mizuki Ami-sama"

*crowd applauses*

There she goes. In her stunning evening gown. A cream laced, heart shaped bodice with a soft chiffon skirt flowing on the floor. It compliments her ash-blonde hair color and sapphire eyes. Sporting her hair in vintage like waves, she looks like a modern-day Marilyn Monroe.

"Welcome, Kyouya-kun" she walks towards me

"Thank you for inviting me and father. You look incredibly stunning tonight." As I bow towards her.

"Thank you, I feel a bit nervous though. Did your friends like the gifts I sent them?"

"Ah yes. They all say thank you. They will probably send something back in return." I smile at her

*music starts playing*

"Shall we dance, miss Mizuki? Or should I say, Ami?" I lead her onto the dance floor

"I'll be honoured too, Kyouya" she smiles her angel-like smile.

**Will kyouya get swayed by Ami's beauty and abilities? What does Ami really think of kyouya? Because this time, kyouya's feeling will be put to the test! Watch how kyouya gets swayed by our Italian princess, Ami!**


	4. Chapter 4, Kyouya, Ami and Karuizawa!

*FOREWORD*

-Hello my dear readers! I have been on a short vacation the past two weeks, and that vacation inspired my next chapters! I now owe you guys a week's worth of stories, but for now, here's chapter 4! enjoy

Previously on Kyouya's Perfect Match..

-Kyouya and Ami shared a dance at the launching party of Mizuki Enterprises. After the party, Yoshio-san invited Ryuu-san and Ami-san to spend their weekend at their Karuizawa Villa.

*finally, the weekend came*

Ah, the fresh breeze and peaceful ambiance of Karuizawa. I was lucky to come here before (unfortunately, with that idiot Tamaki who made it a big fuss.) Now, all I need to do, is to welcome Ryuu-san and Ami in the villa. Father seems to be building a stable connection with the Mizuki family. I wonder what his REAL intentions are. Everything seems so easy. What is the Mizuki enterprises, really?

*car pulls over at the villa*

"Ah, the fresh air of karuizawa is truly invigorating. " Ryuu-san commented as he stretches his arms

"It's very different from Tokyo. The scenery is divine, Father." Ami also commented

"Ryuu-san, Ami-san, Welcome" Me and Father stood by the door of the villa, greeting them as they walk towards us.

"Your villa has a splendid location, Yoshio-san. The mountains and the flowers look like they have been waiting for our arrival, haha!" Ryuu-san laughs

"You are very kind Ryuu-san, we, the ootori family, wants everything as perfect as possible. Come, let us have tea inside" Father obliges

"Ami-san, Welcome" as I look towards Ami, I see her wearing a flowery dress along with a denim bolero. Her hair is tied up in a ballerina bun, with a few curly streaks flowing from the side of her face.

"Thank you for inviting me and father, kyouya-kun" she smiles at me, "If you don't mind, I'd like to take a look around. Can you escort me? I'm sure you know the place pretty well."

She knew exactly what I was about to say. I guess that's one of her charms.

"I'd love too, Ami" I smile at her and show her the garden.

As we walk around the rose garden at our villa, she smiles and looks at awe at how our landscape is done.

I never really thought about considering a romantic relationship with anyone. Unless they bring merit to the Ootori family. In all honesty, I'm not that interested in romance or love – AT ALL.

"Kyouya-san!" a faint shout from across the garden suddenly echoes, "Kyouya-san!"

"Fuyumi-onee san?" I carve out from the voice

"Kyouya-san! It's so good to see you here!" as Fuyumi one san hugs me, I hug back as well

"Fuyumi-onee san, let me introduce you to Mizuki Ami-san. They are staying at our villa for the weekend. Ami-san, this is Fuyumi Ootori. My elder sister"

"Nice to meet you Fuyumi-san." She smiles and hugs nee-san.

"Ara, ara Kyouya-kun," my sister whispers to me, "she's quite a beauty, nee?"

I smile back at nee-san.

"Then Fuyumi-nee san. I'll meet you back at the house. I'll show Ami-san around for a little while" then with that we part ways

"Kyouya-kun, your sister is really kind and pretty. " she compliments my sister

"I'm sure she'd love to know that you have taken a liking to her"

"Speaking of taking a liking.. Did you ever 'like' someone, kyouya-kun?"

I was startled at the question.

"Like, if you mean, in a romantic way. I haven't. I have no time for love or romance.. as of now" I answer

"I see. Well, you do look like the type of person who works with no play – At all" she answers sarcastically and giggles

Is she mocking me? Or is she playing around my mind? Earlier ago, I just thought of never having anything to do with romance or love, and now she "asks me if I ever 'liked' someone. Hmm. Interesting.

"How about you, Ami-san? Have you ever fallen in love?" I ask her back. Judging from her beauty, Im guessing she has dated quite a few or more.. or whatever.

"I like someone. But he's not interested."

"Really? I'm sorry to hear that"

"Ahaha, its ok kyouya-kun. But, I don't think this is anything near romantic feelings. Unless proven. Its too early to say." She smiles back at me without a hint of rejection or sadness

Usually, when a girl likes someone and they don't like them back – they breakdown. Whining to their friends that it was the worst experience ever or even to the extent of doing the extreme. But with Ami, I'm surprised she doesn't do any of those. She's calm and collected. She knows where to stand her ground. And she understands that things like these don't come quickly. Analytical like me, I have to say that.

I admire how her air of authority makes her a unique woman. At the age of 17, she is already handling the company matters alongside with her father. I bet that she'll be able to accomplish more. And that is where I come in.

"Ami-san, this person you like. If you don't mind, can I know more about him? I might be able to help you out." I ask her

"I don't think you can help, Kyouya-kun. I appreciate your thought though. I will share who this person is at the right time." She smiles and sniffs the violet roses in our garden

"Then I will be waiting for your time of 'sharing'" and as I pick out a Violet Rose and give it her, I feel the gentle wind blowing against us.

*9pm, at the Ootori Villa*

"good night kyouya-kun, I enjoyed today. Until tomorrow." Ami smiles and waves at me, as she enters her room at our villa.

"Kyouya-kun.." Fuyumi nee-san suddenly walks up to me "It might seem like father is using this business to attract more attention from the media, but don't think of this as his way of controlling what you do or who you might.. like."

"I understand, onee-san." Somehow, I feel pain in her voice.

You see, being the only daughter, father had no intention of letting Fuyumi nee-san take part in his business. Instead, he had her married of to one of the sons of father's business partner. She was 'sold' in order to create stronger ties with the company.

I understand how my sister feels, because somehow, I feel like she didn't want me to experience the same. Maybe because she knows that I would do ANYTHING to follow whatever my father wishes me to do so. But she has yet to know of any of my plans for father, or for the ootori business itself.

But for now, who knows? and as I walk up into my room, I flash my mischievous grin.

-The weekend is just starting for Kyouya! As for Ami, when will she tell kyouya her mysterious man? With the concerned big sister fuyumi, watch how kyouya gets more entangled in Ami's hands!


End file.
